


Affectionate

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Feeding Kink, Kitchen Sex, eating while fucking, stuffing kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 09:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13544505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Throk has an interesting way to show his affections





	Affectionate

**Author's Note:**

> .....I have no explanation for this other than it just happened one night and I had a mighty urge to write Throk and Acxa on my tumb,r sinfultrails, and then food came into the picture and I was just *shrug*
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Throk gently thrust into the general beneath him, watching her panting as she swallows down the fried shrimp. Her cheeks were flushed as she lowered her ears slightly.

Acxa whimpered as her stomach slightly growls and gives a slight ache that slowly mixes in with the pleasure as the commander thrust into her with her legs wrapped around him.

“Mmmmgh…urk….!” 

She looked at the bowls of food beside them, panting as Throk reached out for another piece of food—some yummy looking fruit—that he places between his teeth and leans over her. She knows she shouldn’t, she shouldn’t eat anymore…..!  
She opened her mouth and closed it over his, and bit into the delicious treat. Some of the juices dribbling down her chin and neck as she manages to take a piece and chew on it and swallow before he kisses her. She whimpers when another stomach cramp runs through her.

He chuckled softly and gently rubbed over her stomach soothingly as he swallows down his half of the fruit, “Poor thing….is your tummy hurting from all the delicious food you’ve been eating?”

Acxa blushes and licked her lips. Before she could answer her had lapped up the sweet juice that dribbled over her chin and down her neck. She reached up and held his shoulders as he slowly started to move harder into her.

She moaned at the soft kisses and suckling against her throat before he reached out and took a nice cupcake from the selection and held it up to her. Without thinking, Acxa took a bite of it and swallowed the treat down.

Throk hummed as he pulled back and gently rubs soothing circles over her stomach, a delighted smile forming when he felt a small bulge forming there. He purred and watched her lean up and take more of the cupcake in her mouth, trying to eat as much as she could.

He pulled it back, “Ah ah ah, not too fast darling….” he gave her a kiss “I don’t want you getting sick now.

He stroked down her cheek, purring when she only moaned in response as he slowly picks her up. He nuzzled his forehead to hers as he slowly picks up the pace.

“Hmmmmm…..Stars…..you’re so cute like this….so nice and soft…I love how your face darkens when you’re panting and trying to swallow…” he kissed her forehead, “You’ve been so good, eating everything you’ve been given….”

She moaned as the affection he was showing her. Oh she could melt at the praise, slipping her hands up to stroke his ears.

“Aaaaaw….” he hummed when her stomach growls and another whine escapes her, “Poor Acxa….I did say not to eat too fast my lovely…..I’ll make it all better though….” he kisses her forehead as she moans and shivers.

“Y…yes….mmmm…..yes….” she stirred out a bit.

As long as she was getting affection and praise for her efforts….she was happy. Even if it was a strange way of showing it.


End file.
